


The Silent Week

by loeysxdaisies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Language, Laryngitis, M/M, also please don't hate me this isn't my best work, best boyfriend!Chanyeol, boyfriend goals tbh, major fluff don't get a cavity, please give me a boyfriend like Chanyeol, probable medical inaccuracies but I did my best, really brief smut but not really, sick!Baekhyun, this is really short rip me, vocal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeysxdaisies/pseuds/loeysxdaisies
Summary: Baekhyun gets sick, and Chanyeol promises to be there for him (even if it means serving as his only form of communication).





	The Silent Week

**From: Chanyeol** :  _Sorry, babe, lab ran over, I can’t make lunch. I’ll see you later._

 _Why today, of all days?_ The shittiest day Baekhyun had had in a while, and the only thing that had been keeping him from breaking down had been meeting up with Chanyeol for lunch, which was now being taken from him, too.

It seemed that that was the last straw for Baekhyun. Though he’d already swiped in, he turned and walked right out the of the dining hall, brushing right past Minseok and Junmyeon, who tried and failed to grab his attention.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol’s schedule and headed towards the science building, where he figured Chanyeol would be grabbing something from the Starbucks inside before his next lecture—chemistry? Something like that.

Baekhyun had only set foot in the science building when he’d had Chanyeol with him. His tall boyfriend practically lived there, being a pre-med student and all. He knew of a few good corners to study, giving Baekhyun a good chance to review his sheet music while Chanyeol studied Punnett squares and whatever the hell else he studied in genetics. Their study sessions tended to turn into some teasing, throwing pens at each other, or some  _teasing_ , in which Baekhyun would be seated on Chanyeol’s lap trying not to make much noise while his boyfriend attacked his neck, ignoring the work laid out on the table.

Baekhyun had no idea where Chanyeol would be, but he was certainly determined to find him.

Pushing through the large doors on the side, Baekhyun was once again taken aback by the gigantic atrium. Their college was one of the top for sciences, and the large building on the edge of campus had research facilities in the back and large lecture rooms and labs in the front. The large atrium was filled with study tables and a few fast-food restaurants, and many students were there either working on their homework or rushing to get a caffeine fix before their next class. It seemed that all science students ran off of the Starbucks, Baekhyun’s boyfriend included.

The small music major suddenly felt out of place and paused for a minute just inside the door, his eyes raking for his tall boyfriend. He hoped that he would be able to spot him from the corner, but the atrium seemed to go on forever and he couldn’t see very far without actually walking  _through_  the large, open area.

“Shit, okay.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and adjusted his backpack before pushing through the crowd, making his way down the side and towards where he hoped Chanyeol would be.

Baekhyun passed the Starbucks and made it past a sandwich shop that had set up next to the café when he paused by the wall. There were so many  _people_ , holy shit. Every other time Baekhyun had been here had been in the afternoon or evening when Chanyeol had taken his hand and led him down the side hallways, but this was  _insane_. Baekhyun suddenly felt foolish. What if Chanyeol wasn’t even here? What if he was wandering back in the catacombs of the research labs, or was pouring over his notes in one of the study spots Baekhyun failed to remember how to find?

Oh no, oh no Baekhyun could feel the panic setting in, and he hoped no one could see how stressed he was and  _where was Chanyeol_ —

“Baekhyun?” The musician looked to his left and saw Yixing and Yifan, psychology and biology majors respectively and good friends of Chanyeol’s, approach him. “What are you doing here?”

“I need—I need to find Chanyeol.” Baekhyun managed between panicked breaths. “Do you know where he is?”

“Yeah, we’re on our way to meet him, he needs my notes from our last chemistry lecture. Come with us.” Yixing spoke soothingly, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “It’s okay, come on.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun let out a heavy breath, and Yifan smiled at him before leading the way through the crowded hallway, back in the opposite direction of where Baekhyun had been heading in the first place. He curled into Yixing’s side automatically, and Yixing easily switched sides so he was walking next to the wall, protecting him from the onslaught of panicked college kids.

Yifan pushed through the crowd then, towards the large open area where lots of study tables were set out, gently grabbing Baekhyun’s arm to lead him over. Almost immediately, Baekhyun spotted Chanyeol at a table, a coffee on the table and his notebook open in front of him. His tall boyfriend was hunched over, his finger tracing along the lines as he was reading, though he looked up when Yifan called his name.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed and he stood up when he saw Baekhyun walking with his friends. “Baek?”

Baekhyun pushed forward and ran into Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, one hand coming up to run through his hair. “Baek?”

“Nothing. I’m fine, I just needed to see you.” Baekhyun responded, voice muffled as he was still speaking into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Okay, give me a second to pack my stuff up and we’ll go walk around. I still have 20 minutes before my next class.”

Baekhyun nodded, detaching himself from Chanyeol as his tall boyfriend pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and began packing his book in his backpack.

“Here, Chanyeol.” Yixing pulled a workbook out of his own backpack and handed it over. “No rush.” He glanced at Baekhyun who was fiddling with his pockets and glancing around.

“Thanks, Yixing, really.” Chanyeol shot his friend a grateful smile before putting that in his backpack too. “I should be done this weekend.”

“No problem.” Yixing and Yifan nodded their goodbyes, taking Chanyeol’s table as the taller grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers comfortingly as he led them towards the exit.

It was cooling down, midterms had been last week and they were nearing November, and so Baekhyun shivered and automatically curled into Chanyeol when they crossed the threshold. Chanyeol smiled down at Baekhyun, squeezing their hands before tugging him towards the sidewalk that led around the building.

“Okay, what’s on your mind?” Chanyeol asked once they fell into an easy rhythm, their steps in time with each other.

“It’s all really dumb, now that I think about it…” Baekhyun droned off, not even noticing Chanyeol had stopped until he was being tugged backward.

“If it’s bothering you, then it’s not dumb, Baekhyun, I promise,” Chanyeol said seriously. Baekhyun fell easily into his embrace, taking a few deep breaths before nodding against his chest.

“I just—it’s been a rough day.” Baekhyun pulled back, but Chanyeol’s arm never left Baekhyun’s shoulders, the action comforting as they continued walking. “I feel like shit. My voice is super hoarse for some reason, I cracked four times in my lesson this morning, and my professor spent half of it chewing me out and forbidding me from drinking anything cold for the week. I was late to math this morning since I was up late writing my literature paper last night, which wasn’t even fucking  _due_  today, and I’m pretty sure I failed my Latin midterm which is going to come back and bite me in the butt since our professor was going on and on about how horrible the grades were.” He sighed. “Plus, I just missed you. I feel like I haven’t seen you all week, and I just wanted to get to lunch, but you said you couldn’t make it and I was just like ‘hell, no.’ So, anyway, here I am.”

Chanyeol kept his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders as he stopped again and pulled him in for another hug. “I can’t really do anything about the other stuff, but I’m here now to help with the missing me part.”

“Can you help a little more?” Baekhyun asked innocently. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Please? I’ve had a bad day and all…” Baekhyun pouted cutely, something he knew Chanyeol could never say no to.

With a smile, Chanyeol bent his head down to press a light kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. “Better?”

“A little.” Baekhyun smiled, and Chanyeol laughed before leaning down to press another, longer kiss to Baekhyun’s lips.

“How about now?”

“I’m getting there.” Chanyeol let out a bright laugh and pulled Baekhyun close.

“I’m scared of going any further because I still have class.” Chanyeol lifted his left wrist up and glanced at his watch. “You, on the other hand, you’re done for the day, right?”

“Almost. I have chamber, then I’m done.” Baekhyun corrects, sighing. “I don’t want to.” He tightened his grip around Chanyeol’s waist.

“You still get done before me, that’s right.” Chanyeol hummed. “Tell you what. Once you’re done, just go straight to my place. Sehun won’t be back, he’s going home this weekend, so we can curl up and watch some stupid movies and focus on making you feel better.” Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun to swing his backpack off his shoulders and dig around for his keys.

Baekhyun took them with a smile. “Are you sure? You’ve never…” Chanyeol had never, ever given him his keys, and he hadn’t yet been to Chanyeol’s apartment when neither he nor Sehun was there as well.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I trust you. You’re not going to steal anything, are you?”

“I may go for the Rilakkuma on your bed, but everything else should be safe.” Baekhyun pocketed the keys while Chanyeol gasped.

“You wouldn’t dare—”

“Don’t you have class or something?”

“Shit.” Chanyeol glanced at his watch and looked back at Baekhyun. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Mhm.” Chanyeol bent down to peck Baekhyun’s lips one more time before he ran off towards the nearest entrance to the science building, yelling “text me when you get home!” as he did.

 

* * *

 

Thinking that he had at least cheered Baekhyun up a bit, Chanyeol wasn’t too worried through his next class and lab about his boyfriend. On the contrary, he was excited to go home. Baekhyun was waiting for him, Chanyeol thought as he glanced up at the clock. He had to be there by now.

Any normal day, Chanyeol would have loved his anatomy lab, but for some reason, it seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace, the two-and-a-half-hour lab dragged on for  _days_. When he was finally dismissed, Chanyeol bunched up his lab coat and threw it in his backpack, called a hasty goodbye to Jongin, and jogged out of the building.

Chanyeol was practically skipping (internally of course, really, he was just walking quickly) as he made his way up the stairs of his apartment complex, excited to see Baekhyun and cuddle and maybe make out a bit to make his small boyfriend feel better.

He knocked on the door twice, feeling a bit strange since he was knocking on his own apartment door, but he really had no other choice considering he’d given Baekhyun his keys. Furrowing his brows when no one came to the door, Chanyeol knocked again, louder this time.

 _Where is he?_  Chanyeol glanced at his phone. Baekhyun had texted him an hour earlier saying that he’d arrived safely, but where was he?

Chanyeol glanced around for a second and, seeing no one else in the hall, he reached up and felt along the top of the doorframe to pull down the extra key. He unlocked the door quickly, replacing the key and walking into the dark apartment.

“Baek?” He called hesitantly, slipping out of his Vans and dumping his backpack on the floor. Baekhyun’s shoes were there, and so was his backpack, and Chanyeol’s keys were on the kitchen counter. So where was Baekhyun?

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called again, walking down the hall. His bedroom door was closed and he pushed it open, his heart breaking when he did.

Baekhyun was curled up on his bed, asleep, swallowed in one of Chanyeol’s sweatshirts and a blanket on top of that, which Chanyeol found strange considering it wasn’t all that cold in the apartment. Chanyeol crept closer and noticed dried tear stains on Baekhyun’s cheeks, and he knelt next to the bed, his hand stroking through Baekhyun’s hair lightly. When his palm brushed against the musician’s forehead, Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice how warm it was, yet he was still shivering.

His boyfriend stirred at the touch, his eyes opening slowly as he blinked the sleep away and focused on Chanyeol’s concerned face in front of him.

“Oh, Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun wasn’t one to cry easily, so Chanyeol knew that something serious was happening.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whined, his voice cracking.  _Oh, oh no._

Baekhyun began pushing to sit up, but Chanyeol rested a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and laid him back down. As gently as he could, Chanyeol climbed over him so he was laying on the other side of the bed, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun and pulling him close.

“Baek, what happened?” Chanyeol asked as he rearranged the blanket around them.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun whispered, his hand fisting in Chanyeol’s shirt. “I was fine, and then I just—I  _couldn’t sing_. Something’s wrong, Chanyeol, I can feel it, and my professor sent me home early.”

“Okay, okay, why don’t we just relax for a while.” Chanyeol began trying to calm him down when he felt tears drip onto his shirt.

“I don’t have time for this,” Baekhyun spoke quietly, though his voice still cracked at the light strain. “I have my jury coming up, and the competition next month, and—”

“And none of that will matter if you don’t calm down, and rest. Listen, if you still feel bad tomorrow I’ll go to the doctor with you, get you checked out. But for now, have you been drinking water? Did you take anything?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Advil, just before I fell asleep.”

“Okay, good. Well, I promised I would be here to make you feel better and here I am.” Chanyeol smiled, even though Baekhyun couldn’t see it. “Go back to sleep, Baek, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Baekhyun whispered, already succumbing to dreamland once again.

Chanyeol pressed a light kiss to Baekhyun’s hot forehead. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

“Laryngitis?” Baekhyun asked, disbelieving. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Byun. I’m putting you on full vocal rest for a week.” The doctor said patiently, writing a prescription as he spoke.

“But I’m a vocal performance major.” Baekhyun fought back, his voice cracking at the stress but he didn’t care. “I can’t go on full vocal rest!” Chanyeol put a hand on his thigh to try and get him to calm down, he could see the tears starting to build up from stress and shock.

“I know that this is hard.” The doctor stopped writing and leaned his forearms on the desk. “But if you want your voice to return to normal with no permanent damage, this is the best thing for you. I’ll write a note for all your professors to excuse you.”

“Please, there has to be something else.” Baekhyun pleaded. “There has to be something you can give me—” He broke down in a coughing fit, the doctor and Chanyeol looking at him sympathetically.

“Full vocal rest.” The doctor repeated, turning his attention to Chanyeol. “No talking, singing, whispering,  _nothing._  I recommend carrying around a notepad and your phone all the time.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol nodded, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s shoulder as his boyfriend had his face buried in his hands, hunched over his knees.

“You said you’re his boyfriend, yes?” The doctor asked.

Chanyeol nodded. “I want you to keep him with you to keep him on track if at all possible. And, laryngitis is contagious, so try and refrain from exchanging bodily fluids until he’s recovered.” The doctor instructed with a pointed look. Chanyeol swallowed and nodded.

“Come back next Saturday.” The doctor finished, handing the prescription and the note to Chanyeol. “I’ll do a follow-up, but you should be good to go. Full vocal rest, not a single sound, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Baekhyun nodded sheepishly. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you in a week.” The doctor waves them out, and Chanyeol shuts the door behind them.

He looked at Baekhyun, who already looked miserable, his lips shut tight.

“This is going to be an interesting week.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun, as it turns out, is pretty good at not speaking. He’s developed his own way of communicating with his phone, simply texting anyone in their group whenever he needs anything. Of course, considering how fast their conversations move, often whatever Baekhyun had to offer would be overlooked by the time he sent the message.

Baekhyun had been staying at Chanyeol’s place all week, spending Sunday curled up miserably on the taller’s bed, composing an email for each of his professors with the doctor’s note attached. Chanyeol had eventually dragged him out and taken him out for dinner, physically unable to see him so upset anymore. That backfired quickly, though, with the number of times Baekhyun had opened his mouth to say something and Chanyeol had to shut him up—with his hand, and not with a kiss like he wanted to, as per the doctor’s orders.

By Wednesday, Baekhyun and their friends were used to his unnatural silence, and Thursday found Baekhyun with plenty of ideas on how to annoy his friends since he couldn’t do it with his voice as he usually did. Baekhyun began planting fun notes and horribly-drawn stick figures in everyone’s backpacks to annoy them, and he had taken to pinching Jongdae when he got too annoying instead of yelling at him to shut up. Sadly that backfired, considering the pinch would cause a mild inconvenience to the loudmouth, and so he’d get even  _louder_  while complaining about it. He finally took the hint when Baekhyun calmly pulled off his jacket and held it up as if to smother his friend, and Jongdae quieted down considerably, eyeing Baekhyun warily whenever the silent musician was around.

All their free time found Baekhyun practically glued to Chanyeol’s hip, the taller always seeming to understand what Baekhyun needed or was trying to say before anyone else. He and Baekhyun had always been on another level with how connected they seemed, and the week of Baekhyun’s silence did nothing but prove it.

Though they couldn’t “exchange any bodily fluids,” the pair  _were_  college kids, and so Chanyeol had found a way around it. With no other physical symptoms thanks to the prescription, Baekhyun was perfectly fine except for the no talking part. And thus, Chanyeol liked to push Baekhyun as far as he could to see how much the smaller could take without making a sound.

He’d been teasing his boyfriend all week, though it was a Friday night when neither he nor Baekhyun could wait any longer, and Baekhyun could sense it in the way Chanyeol’s foot kept tapping and rubbing along the side of his leg where he had been doing some homework on Chanyeol’s bed.

 _Fucking prick_  was the only thing Baekhyun could think as Chanyeol pulled him on his lap so he was straddling the taller, his lips on Baekhyun’s neck and his hands caressing Baekhyun’s ass under his jeans. He hoped that there were no doctor’s orders against breathing heavily, because all that was coming out of his mouth were heavy pants as he ground his hips desperately against Chanyeol’s. His hands tangled in his hair and Chanyeol hissed, his hips bucking up against Baekhyun’s as the smaller nearly moaned, barely containing it as he instead let out a strained breath between his teeth.

They’d both come like that, desperately grinding against each other, with Chanyeol groaning into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck while the latter had settled for biting down on his lip.

Chanyeol pressed a few more kisses to the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw once he regained his breathing, rolling his hips and Baekhyun jumped, too stimulated, and locked eyes with Chanyeol who was looking at him with a smirk, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. Baekhyun settled for simply hitting his shoulder and climbing off his lap, sticking his tongue out at Chanyeol’s laughter as he grabbed clothes to take a shower.

 _Fucking prick_.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was a nervous ball of energy when Saturday morning finally arrived. He and Chanyeol had made breakfast in the morning—like they usually did whenever Baekhyun spent the night on Fridays, but Baekhyun had barely been able to eat anything, instead pushing his food around on his plate until Chanyeol had asked him what was wrong.

In response, he’d just gotten a blank yet exasperated look from his boyfriend before he realized that 1. Baekhyun was still on vocal rest and 2. today was the appointment that would determine if Baekhyun would be able to sing the same as he had a week ago.

“Baekhyun, calm down.” Chanyeol reached across the table to envelope Baekhyun’s nervously drumming fingers with his. “It’ll all work out, I promise. You’ll be fine, and I’ll be right there with you, okay?”

Baekhyun had simply smiled and nodded, and leaned over to nuzzle his nose along Chanyeol’s jaw, since kissing of any sort from Baekhyun was still out of the question until he got cleared by the doctor.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s nervous hand the whole drive to the doctor’s office, his boyfriend’s jittery antics not stopping once, simply getting worse the closer they got to the office.

He held his hand while they were seated in the waiting room, watching Baekhyun’s right leg bounce along to an uneven rhythm, his fingers alternating pressure on Chanyeol’s hand as his eyes stared at nothing on the floor. Chanyeol could do nothing but squeeze their locked hands in what he hoped was a supportive gesture, one that Baekhyun returned with a smile and him leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The musician dragged Chanyeol with him when he was called back, refusing to let go of his hand until the doctor came back and Chanyeol had to take a step back to give him room.

“So, how’d the whole no talking thing go, Baekhyun?” The doctor asked once he was done with his initial check-up. Baekhyun simply shrugged in response.

“Alright, well, everything looks much better from the surface.” The doctor put his clipboard down and smiled at his nervous patient. “I’m going to grab you some water, you’re going to drink it, then I’m going to let you talk to your boyfriend for around ten minutes or so, then I’ll be back to ask you some questions about how you feel. Does that sound like a plan?”

Baekhyun nodded hesitantly and the doctor whizzed out the door in search of a cup of water.

“Hey, you’re going to be fine.” Chanyeol leaned back next to where Baekhyun was sitting up on the tall bed, shooting him a bright smile. “I’m right here, okay? I promise.”

Baekhyun smiled at the doctor when he got back, accepting the paper cup filled with room-temperature water and eyeing it, nodding when the doctor instructed him to “drink it all before you start talking,” and then the doctor was out again.

“Keep him talking as much as you can before I get back.” The doctor’s final instruction had been directed to Chanyeol, who nodded his understanding while keeping his eyes on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun drank the water at a normal pace, not too slow because he  _just wanted to know_ , but not too fast because  _he didn’t want to know as bad as he thought he did_. When he was finished Chanyeol took the cup and threw it away, returning to the side of the bed and taking Baekhyun’s hand.

“Baek? How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun swallowed before locking eyes with his boyfriend. “Like I can finally remind you how much I love you.”

Chanyeol smiled in relief. “That was disgustingly cheesy but I’m going to let it slide.”

Baekhyun laughed,  _really_ laughed, for the first time in a week then, and Chanyeol was struck with how much he’d actually missed it.

“Do you have anything physical you can give me, returning to the ‘how are you feeling’ question?” Chanyeol asked as he hopped up to sit on the bench with Baekhyun.

“Physical, sure. But we’re in a  _doctor’s office_ , Park Chanyeol, for crying out loud.” Baekhyun leaned onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, their hands finding each other once again. Chanyeol snorted.

“I liked you better when you didn’t talk.”

“That’s a fat fucking lie and you know it.”

Neither of them could tell you what they talked about until the doctor came back, they were too caught up in the fact that they could talk to each other again, like normal, like they could the Friday last week before everything had gone to shit.

Baekhyun was laughing brightly again when the doctor came back, who smiled in response to that.

“So, it’s safe to assume you’re feeling alright?”

“Great.” Baekhyun smiled, lifting his head from Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I can hop down.” Chanyeol shifted to get off the bench, but the doctor held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t have to do any more physical checks, just a few questions, you can stay there.” He smiled warmly before turning back to his clipboard.

Chanyeol ignored the doctor as he asked Baekhyun question about how he felt, if there was any strain on his voice, how his throat felt, and instead focused simply on the sound of Baekhyun’s voice, easily his favorite sound in the world.

Eventually, the two were sent off with another doctor’s note and important instructions for Baekhyun to not jump  _right_  back into singing but to give himself a few more days before he tried rehearsing with his regular schedule.

“And he’s officially clear, now, so you two can go back to exchanging bodily fluids, if that’s something you boys do.” The doctor had remarked with a twinkle in his eyes. Both boys had looked at the doctor in shock and embarrassment, to which he had only laughed. “I, too, was a young boy once. I know the urges.”

They had stuttered their thank-you’s and goodbyes before heading out the door, chuckling at their inability to not meet the doctor’s eyes.

“Do you want to go out for lunch?” Chanyeol asked once they were back in his car.

Baekhyun hummed. “In a minute, I want to do something first.”

“What—” Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun when he was cut off with a kiss, hard and needy, portraying all the pent-up feelings Baekhyun had had the past week and had been unable to let out. Chanyeol returned it with just as much passion, his hand coming to circle the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered when he finally pulled away, looking up at Chanyeol who had a dazed look on his face. “For taking care of me this week.”

Chanyeol leaned forward to peck Baekhyun’s lips again. “You didn’t expect me to do anything different, did you?” He asked cheekily, to which Baekhyun simply rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and kiss me again. You have a whole week to make up for.” Baekhyun responded, leaning forward again. Chanyeol met him eagerly, pulling away a couple minutes later with a breathless laugh as Baekhyun whined, leaning forward to try and follow his lips.

“Didn’t you want to go get something to eat?”

“I’d rather eat you.”

“I  _really_  wish you were still on vocal rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first imagine I posted on Tumblr (follow me!! it's the same username exotic-dreamuses!!) and, like I am planning on doing with most of my other drabbles and stuff, it's crossposted there (maybe somewhere else too I haven't decided yet).
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it! It makes me happy seeing that other people like my writing and it makes me want to write more (instead of finishing the 76343622903 things I've started that have no ending help me).
> 
> Also FYI this account, while I'm going to try and write for other ships, is mostly going to be Baekyeol (i'm trash and i'm not sorry).
> 
> Love y'all, and thanks for the love!!
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter!! [loeysxdaisies](https://twitter.com/loeysxdaises)
> 
> curious cat for those of you shy little beans (i'd still love hear from you!) [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/loeysxdaisies)


End file.
